Harry Potter and the Curse of the Umbra Queen
by AwakenedRage
Summary: This story is based on the Chambers of secrets but also has some extra elements added into it, a new main character that is as powerful as Harry arises and they both try to find the Chamber of Secrets but Michael finds a old rival back from his former wizarding school who has come back to avenge her defeat.
1. Prologue: Leaving Ravenwood

**V1.0 Hey Guys this is AwakenedRage/IRuletech with my first Wizard101 and Harry Potter ff. This is after the events of krysalis.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizard101 or Harry Potter.**

Prologue: Leaving Ravenwood

It was a bright sunny day in Ravenwood, the year of 2013 just about to end and weeks ago I had just smashed Morganthe's existance from the world, but the umbra queen was still out on the loose, even though all the worlds of the spiral were safe. I couldn't get the words Morganthe said. As I proceeded to leave my dorm my head started pounding as I heard the voice of Morganthe say

_"You have been scathed by the darkness of the umbra queen and you shall serve her exactly how I did."_

It creeped Michael out completely and he asked himself.

"Your going to drive me to the point that I go against Ravenwood?" Michael stopped mid-thought and tried to ignore it until he heard Morganthe speak again.

_"Your more powerful than anyone at that school. You cannot hide, your personality will soon change,_

***Time Skip to a week later**

Michael talked to Headmaster Ambrose about what he heard and he had found out that Michael was indeed cursed, Michael than told him that he didn't feel welcome here after that. Ambrose however insisted that he stay for a week while they tried to find a cure. Only the teachers knew about it and Michael stayed at Elks edge for a week wondering what he would do if a cure couldn't be found.

Eventually that time came and it didn't look good for Michael.

_"You didn't find a cure?"_

"We are awfully sorry young wizard but, reconsider another option. We can send you through the one way spiral door. You'll be back home in your world but will be transferred to another school that teaches magical arts. But you won't be able to get back " Ambrose suggested.

_"What's the catch?"_

_"You'll have to protect a boy from the Dark lord of your world called Lord Voldemort. However, the Umbra Queen may come after you and you will then have to defeat her._

_"Is that all?"_ I asked the bearded man before he shaked his head.

_"Magic has different standards. We use silent incantations but in your world they cast the spell verbally. Here is a list of spells you can currently cast." _Ambrose gave Michael a scroll with all the storm spells latin incantations on it along with a spell book and galleons to buy books._ "You will have to apply for the high honor's test to automaticly skip to his grade. It would be highly advised not to use any spells higher than storm spells. you won't be able to teleport here, instead you will teleport to the main hub "_

_"Headmaster couple questions, will I ever get to come back here for training new spells on my new quest? Will you tell my friends? Lastly In how long would I come back here?"_ I asked, I was going to miss my friends if I wasn't going to see them for a long time.

_"They won't know about this, all I'm going to tell them is that you went to look at a locked spiral world for the Umbra queen and they will be sent to search the other worlds constantly until we find her, or you find her. Then once she is eliminated you can come back. You have to tap your wand on the Seraph statue in the hedge maze two times with your want then jump through it."_

Michael then headed out to Unicorn way little did he know that he was being followed.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Thanks for reading, please review and give a like. Constructive criticism please!**

**Next Chapter will be a battle feature a OC character Dolan Skullbreaker.**


	2. Michael Stormshade vs Dolan Skullbreaker

**v.02**

I tapped my wand on the seraph statue twice as I fell unconscious from the blinding light that it created. I then noticed that Dolan Skullbreaker, one of my friends was following me and did the same.

I then was extremely angry at myself for not checking before hand. I knew that I had to do something that I would regret.

**Michael Stormshade**

**Health:3700**

**Mana:400**

Storm Blade - _Tempestatem Lamina: Plus 30% to next storm spell_

**Dolan Skullbreaker**

**Health:4000**

**Mana:500**

_Dragon Blade - Draco Lamina: Plus 30% to next spell attack_

Michael's POV

_"Dolan what the hell are you doing here? Did you follow me?"_ I asked, with my hands on my hips.

_"Yeah, I did. I wanted to see what you were up to. Where are we?"_ Dolan asked curiously. I then just jumped to the chase.

_"You've made a big mistake, as much as I didn't want you to know this. I'm sorry I have to do this, but this is the only way."_ Michael said getting his wand out.

_"Mike what do you mean? Why are you pointing your wand at me?"_ Dolan asked getting his wand out in defense.

"I'm out on another quest, I've been cursed by the Umbra queen. You and Ryan have to search for her, I'm no longer going to be at Ravenwood."

_"Why? Can't something else be done?"_ Dolan asked before Michael immediately responded.

_"No,I'm a threat, the Umbra Queen will have complete control of me if I go into the spiral, so I am out of the spiral going to the school of wizardry in this world."_

"Mike, I'm sorry to hear that. Ryan will be disappointed to hear that."

_"Thats the thing, he won't know about that."_

_"What!"_ Dolan said astonished at what he just heard.

_"Your leaving here unconscious with no memory of you seeing me. Just try to stop me! You can't even cast spells since you don't know the standards. Although I will have to tamper with your memory,it will be for the best so Ambrose doesn't get ridiculed."_

"Tempestatem Lamina!" Mike said as purple wisps started circling his body.

*Change to Dolan's POV

_"So Mike just said Storm Blade in latin, I wonder if I say dragon blade in latin if that would cast the spell."_ I told myself before yelling_ "Draco Lamina!"_

Mike then taunted me saying_ "I have more experience ten you, and lack of inexperience will be your downfall."_

**Michael Stormshade**

**Health:3700**

**Mana:398**

Finite Incantem- _Cancels out spell being casted by opponent._

**Dolan Skullbreaker**

**Health:4000**

**Mana:500**

_Balance Blade - libra Lamina: Plus 25% to next spell attack_

*Dolans POV

Since the battle circle didn't keep us in place I was able to outspeed Michael, so I decided to cast a balance blade before I would Ra. I yelled _"Libra Lamina!"_ But Michael surprised me by using a new spell. _"Finite Incantem!"_ (CRITICAL) I heard as Michael threw the magical blast of energy at me, which canceled the spell I was casting from being

executed. But then I felt intense pain coming from multiple places on my body as the ground below me exploded.

I fell to the ground but got right back up.

**Michael Stormshade**

**Health:3700**

**Mana:400**

_Aquamenti- Water sprays out of the users wand and can cancel out any spell that has to do with fire or heat._

_Triton - Tempestatem rex: A storm king uses strong storm energy on the opponent._

**Dolan Skullbreaker**

**Health:3000**

**Mana:500**

_Ra- Solis: The sun god uses sunlight against the opponent._

I was then starting to think Michael would kill me so I used Ra in panic. _"Solis!"_ As the egyptian god was starting to aim the sunlight at Michael, he then aimed his wand at the location of where the blast of sunlight would appear.

_"Aquamenti!"_ Michael said as water started emitting from his wand, I rubbed my eyes to see if they were deceiving me, Michael was blasting water out of his wand at the fire until the Ra disappeared.

I then heard Michael's wand crackle from him preparing to cast another spell. This time I saw Michael's face more clearly and he had tears in his eyes.

_"Tempestatem rex!"_ (CRITICAL) Michael said with tears in his eyes as the Trition was closing in on me and then aimed his electrical energy at me I then said.

_"Mike...why...are...you..using...brute...force"_

Michael then replied to me in studders.

_"You can't return to Ravenwood...unless your defeated... I'm stu...ck he...re. Its for your own good. Please just let me end this now!" Michael said with a begging look on his face._

**Michael Stormshade**

**Health:3700**

**Mana:385**

_Wild Bolt- Turbido: Do 10, 100, or 1000 damage_

Dolan Skullbreaker

**Health:1000**

**Mana:492**

**Dolans POV:**

I then knew that Michael didn't turn evil, he was doing this simply for the best of everyone. He was sacraficing the school he loved so that everybody could be in peace.

_"Michael, thank you. We will try to find the Umbra Queen."_ I said reassuringly.

Michael then smiled slightly as he was just about to call the final spell to defeat me and yelled "Turbido!"

I yelped in pain as the lightning bolt nearly defeated me and left me unconscious as Michael put his hand on my forhead and it glowed with a purple aura as he knocked out the memories from the last hour.

_"Turbido!"_ Michael called out one last time as he was done with erasing Dolans memories and the wild bolt did enough damage to send Dolan back to Ravenwood unconscious.


End file.
